What's Going On?
by animefan021513
Summary: Yui is confused why Thoth's face is red with a fever. She is a bit confused, if Gods don't get sick then what's going on? :3 Crappy summery yea I know but read and see if you like it :D Review if you want :3 (This is a story that was requested to me by 1st female scarlet speedster. Thanks for the awesome request!) Oh and rated T because I can ;3


Yui was walking to the outside library when Loki stopped her. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"What? Why?"

"Because Thoth is in there and he doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Well that's a problem then."

"Oh? It's a problem huh? Why is that?"

"Because I need to go in there for books I need for the homework he assigned."

"Fine be my guest bookworm but if he kicks you out with the sheer power of his gaze don't come crying to me."

"Don't worry I won't. Thanks for the concern."

"Whatever, later."

"Later." Yui watched him leave and then walked into the library. She saw Thoth looking at her in what looked like surprise. "Hello Thoth - San..."

"What brings you here Kusanagi Yui?"

"N-Nothing. You Told us to look up human history so that's what I was doing. Is something wrong?"

"No, You'll find what you're looking for over there. Enjoy."

"Okay thanks." She went to where he pointed and it was the first book on the shelf to her surprise. She took it and sat down next Thoth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting."

"Really I couldn't tell, I meant what are you doing sitting right next to me?"

"I want to."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to is that alright?"

Thoth looked away with a slight blush on his face for no reason but to Yui it looked like he had a fever so she put her hand up to his forehead. "K-Kusanagai..."

"Thoth - Sama what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're face is red and you have a fever."

"Yui, Gods don't get sick."

"I know. That's why I don't understand what's going on..."

"It's nothing. You have your book now go."

"You have a fever I should stay and..."

"Yui leave." Realizing what he had said he covered his mouth and looked away. Now Yui was the one with a blush and just left. When she closed the door she noticed Loki standing there.

"So did he kick you out?"

"Well yes but he let me get what I came for so that's a good thing. Hey Loki - San?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I was told that gods don't get sick."

"That's right, but why would you..."

"Well Thoth - San had a fever and his face was red. I don't know what's going on. It doesn't make any sense if Gods don't get sick then why would he have a fever?"

"You are so stupid!"

"Hey! I am not!"

"Yes you really are. Even a child would put two and two together."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is..." They heard the door open and Loki ran off somewhere else. Yui looked up at Thoth and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but why are you concerning yourself with me?"

"Because you're worrying me. Gods don't get sick but you have a fever and..." Before she could finish Thoth took her hand gently and put it to his forehead.

"See? No more fever."

"O-Okay..."

Thoth smiled and kissed her hand. "Well I will see you in class and you better bring me a paper that is worth a hundred."

She watched Thoth go and shouted, "I'm always putting my best effort in school so don't worry." He turned around and just nodded with a smile.

Yui was about to head to her room when suddenly Zeus sent out a huge blizzard forcing her away from the library and near a gazebo. She looked up at the school trying to see threw the heavy snow falling onto her face. Everyone was asleep except Thoth. She tried shouting for him but it didn't work. The light was still on and no one was in there. "Yui!?" She heard his voice threw the blizzard that was only getting stronger she shouted without thinking.

"Thoth!? Please help me Thoth!" She saw a golden glow coming from the same direction as his voice and he walked over to her in his God form.

"Yui...Come here we'll go somewhere safer." He picked her up and it was like she was made for his arms. He was so warm and strong she started to fall asleep as they were flying threw the air. It soon came to an end when she felt herself being put on something extremely comfy. She woke up to Thoth sitting on the bed looking at her.

"Thoth...Where am I?"

"You are in my room..."

"I'M WHERE!?"

"I'm sorry its the only place that was out of the cold and you're door was locked for some reason. So without a key I couldn't let you go to your room."

"Okay so can you tell me why you went to such extremes to rescue me and why was your face red with a fever and also why..."

Thoth answered all of her questions with a single kiss that was filled with more passion and love than she could handle so she broke it and smiled at him. "Do you understand now?"

"I love you too Thoth."

"Good. Now come here."

They kissed like that all night and she fell asleep in his room in his arms. She slept better than she has in her entire life.


End file.
